


Дживс и борьба разума с материей

by sige_vic



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написан этот фик был на вызов awkward boner challenge (то бишь нужно было написать фик, повествующий о возникшей в самый неподходящий момент эрекции</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дживс и борьба разума с материей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waqaychay's Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150694) by storyfan. 



Реджинальд Дживс страдал от летней жары гораздо меньше, чем его наниматель и многие другие несчастные, у которых не было возможности сбежать из Лондона в северные края. Дживс свято верил в превосходство разума над материей. Его железная воля и логический ум, объединившись, твердо говорили телу, что в квартире не так уж душно, поэтому нет никакой нужды изменять своим гардеробным принципам. Дживс носил подобающую камердинеру униформу: брюки в мелкую полоску, черный шерстяной пиджак, жилет из той же ткани, майку, рубашку с жестким воротом, простые серебряные запонки и черный шелковый галстук.  
И пока Дживс жизнерадостно скользил по квартире, исполняя ежедневные обязанности, его господин, Берти Вустер, громогласно жаловался на сгустившийся от жары воздух, а также нехватку прохладного ветерка и освежающего дождика.  
\- Послушай, Дживс, и как ты умудряешься не изжариться заживо в этой одежде? – спросил он, развалившись на честерфилде с лимонадом в одной руке и бумажным веером в другой. – Сними хотя бы пиджак, старина! Мне становится плохо от одного взгляда на тебя.  
Сам Берти избавился от галстука, носков и туфель и расстегнул рубашку до пупка. Пот пропитал его тонкую майку и стекал тонкими струйками с висков. Берти бы и брюки скинул с удовольствием – если бы не опасался приподнятых бровей камердинера.  
\- Я не ощущаю жару столь остро, как многие другие, сэр, – ответил Дживс, заново наполняя бокал господина. – Все дело в психологии. Главное – не думать, что в квартире жарко, тогда в ней действительно будет нежарко.  
Берти покачал головой.  
\- Я уже пробовал – не помогает. Все мысли о снеге и льде растаяли с восходом солнца и уже давно закипели.  
Левый уголок Дживсова рта еле заметно приподнялся.  
\- Подобный образ мыслей требует постоянных тренировок, сэр.  
\- Для тренировок сейчас слишком жарко, Дживс. По такой погоде можно только лежать и жаловаться на жизнь.  
\- Как пожелаете, сэр.

Честно говоря, несмотря на приподнятые брови, Дживс не так уж и возражал против полураздетого состояния Берти. Длинные руки и ноги, бледная кожа, ярко-голубые глаза и светлые волосы – все в Берти Вустере было привлекательным. Вообще-то, Дживсу чуть ли не хотелось, чтобы столбик термометра поднялся еще выше – тогда он смог бы потворствовать и избавлению от брюк. Но разум напомнил ему, что, какой бы иссушающей ни была жара, есть стандарты поведения, которыми пренебрегать не стоит.  
Так что Дживс делал все возможное, чтобы его наниматель чувствовал себя комфортно: преданно подносил лимонад, бесконечные стаканы воды и пакеты со льдом. Это было не только обязанностью, но и удовольствием – и к тому же позволяло держать Берти дома, где Дживс мог на него любоваться и слушать его милую болтовню.

Погода на следующее утро была пасмурной. Выглянув на рассвете из окна гостиной, Дживс обнаружил, что все небо затянуло темными грозовыми тучами. Похоже, Берти получит желанный дождь еще раньше, чем рассчитывал.  
Дживс отправился на кухню заварить господину утренний дарджилинг. Несмотря на жару, Берти настаивал на том, чтобы чай был горячим, утверждая, что не может без него нормально начать день. Так что Дживс, по обыкновению уделяя внимание каждой мелочи, приготовил большой чайник «горячего и дымящегося», как обычно именовал его Берти. Поставив на поднос керамический заварочный чайник*, Дживс добавил к нему любимую чашку Берти, льняную салфетку и вазочку с идеальным бутоном красной розы. Сервировка подносов была особым предметом гордости Дживса – особенно после неоднократных комплиментов, которые по ее поводу отпускал Берти.  
Дживс бесшумно, как призрак, проскользнул в комнату Берти и остановился у постели господина. Берти уже почти проснулся и ворочался под простыней – покрывало, похоже, оказалось на полу еще ночью. Простыня же была натянута до шеи и выглядела влажной от пота.  
Берти вытащил наружу руку – и Дживс еле сдержал потрясенный выдох. Рука была голой! Раньше Берти всегда спал в пижаме – независимо от погоды. Дживс изумленно наблюдал, как из-под простыни показалась вторая обнаженная рука, а затем и липкая от пота грудь.  
Дыхание камердинера пресеклось. Конечно, все это он видел и раньше – в конце концов, он уже несколько лет служил у Берти и видел своего господина в разных стадиях раздетости. Но именно в таком виде – никогда. Да, Дживс помогал Берти одеться, когда тот выходил из ванной, но он давно уже привык приравнивать эту ситуацию к укладыванию ребенка в кровать, в очередной раз демонстрируя превосходство разума над материей.  
В этот же раз материя грозила одержать над разумом верх. Охваченный ужасом взгляд Дживса проследовал вниз и обнаружил под прилипшей к ногам Берти простыней весьма внушительных размеров бугор – несомненное свидетельство испытываемого господином возбуждения. Поднос задрожал в руках Дживса, на что Берти откликнулся тихим стоном, все еще не проснувшись.  
Дживс почувствовал, как по вискам и спине побежали струйки пота. Ужас только усилился, когда он обнаружил, что его собственные брюки внезапно стали слишком тесными. Эрекция стремительно увеличивалась в размерах – и ни шерстяные брюки, ни застегнутый на все пуговицы пиджак не в состоянии были ее скрыть.  
\- Дживс, – прошептал Берти, – можно чаю?  
Берти уже сидел, опираясь о спинку кровати, – и его, судя по всему, совершенно не смущали ни собственная нагота, ни состояние возбуждения.  
Дживс опустил поднос, который обычно держал на уровне талии, чтобы прикрыть конфуз. Керамический чайник удобно спрятал злосчастную эрекцию – но ведь рано или поздно ему придется расстаться с подносом.  
\- Дживс? – недоуменно окликнул Берти. – Так как насчет чая?  
\- Конечно, сэр. Одну секунду.  
Дживс не двигался.  
Берти прикусил губу.  
Дживс по-прежнему не двигался.  
\- Э-э, Дживс, по-моему, тебе стоит подвинуть поднос немного ближе ко мне.  
\- Да, сэр. – Но шевельнуться Дживс не мог – иначе Берти узнает.  
\- С тобой все в порядке, Дживс? Жара тебя все-таки достала? Ты выглядишь разгоряченным.  
\- Я… нормально себя чувствую, сэр.  
\- Но выглядишь ты совсем не нормально. Лицо у тебя – как у хорошо проваренного лобстера. – Завернувшись в простыню, Берти поднялся с кровати и, вглядевшись в блестящее от пота лицо Дживса, расплылся в улыбке. – А мне казалось, ты говорил что-то о превосходстве разума над материей, Дживс. Похоже, что нынче слишком жарко даже для тебя.  
В этот момент комнату осветила вспышка молнии, за которой последовал оглушительный раскат грома. От внезапного звука Дживс подскочил и выронил поднос. Берти проворно отпрыгнул, чтобы не ошпариться кипятком.  
\- Да что с тобой такое, Дживс? Это ведь просто гроза. Рано или поздно она должна была разразиться – чтобы хоть немного охладить тут все.  
\- Сэр, я прошу прощения за упавший поднос. Свежий чай будет готов через минуту.  
\- Дживс, – Берти взял камердинера за руку, – ты весь горишь! Я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты снял пиджак, иначе ты просто заболеешь.  
\- Это неприлично, сэр. – Ладонь Берти на его руке только усугубила проблему.  
\- К черту приличия! – Берти начал расстегивать пиджак Дживса.  
\- Сэр, я вынужден настаивать, – сказал Дживс, пытаясь высвободиться.  
\- Я тоже вынужден настаивать! – Берти закончил возиться с пуговицами и стянул с Дживса пиджак. – Ну вот. Так лучше?  
\- Я… сэр, я…  
\- Дживс, – прошептал Берти, скользя взглядом вниз по фигуре камердинера. – Что это?  
\- Я могу объяснить, сэр.  
\- Я и сам могу объяснить. Это все жара. Она сводит тебя с ума. Тебе остается только одно – снять еще что-нибудь. Точнее, вообще все.  
\- Сэр, вы не можете предлагать…  
В комнате раздался еще один громовой раскат, и за окном зашумел ливень.  
\- Там, снаружи, все здорово охлаждается, Дживс. Здесь, внутри, нам тоже стоит охладиться. – Берти деловито взялся за пуговицы жилета – и через мгновение уже стягивал его с плеч Дживса. Внимание его переключилось на запонки, от которых без труда удалось избавиться; затем ловкие руки сняли подтяжки и взялись за ширинку.  
\- Тебе будет гораздо прохладнее, если ты поможешь мне, – сказал Берти беспомощно застывшему камердинеру, снимая с него рубашку и майку. – Я не позволю тебе умереть от теплового удара.  
Простыня, в которую был завернут Берти, соскользнула на бедра. Дживс, громко сглотнув, сделал последнюю попытку сохранить контроль над ситуацией:  
\- Сэр, ваша простыня…  
\- Эта, что ли? – Берти легким движением отправил ее на пол. – Сейчас даже для нее слишком жарко.  
Это оказалось последней каплей. Сопротивляться дальше было бессмысленно. Дживс толкнул Берти на кровать и скинул с себя остатки одежды.  
\- Здорово, что ты со мной согласен, Дживс, – сказал Берти, когда камердинер присоединился к нему на кровати. – Только в следующий раз я бы посоветовал тебе воспользоваться чайником побольше. Чашек, скажем, на шесть. Чайник на четыре чашки совершенно не оставляет пространства для воображения.


End file.
